Bad Things
Bad Things is a 2016 song by Machine Gun Kelly and Camila Cabello. It was released on October 14, 2016, and produced by The Futuristics. Lyrics Cabello (Machine Gun Kelly) Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do I only wanna do bad things to you So good (so good), that you can't explain it What can I say, it's complicated Gun Kelly (Camila Cabello) Aye Nothing's that bad If it feels good So you come back Like I knew you would And we're both wild And the night's young And you're my drug Breathe you in 'til my face numb Drop it down to that bass drum I got what you dream about Nails scratchin' my back tatt Eyes closed while you scream out And you keep me in with those hips While my teeth sink in those lips (yeah) While your body's giving me life And you suffocate in my kiss Then you said I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body so I can take you wherever Like I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body I can look at you whenever Cabello (Machine Gun Kelly) Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do I only wanna do bad things to you So good, that you can't explain it What can I say, it's complicated (damn) Gun Kelly (Camila Cabello) Aye, I can't explain it I love the pain And I love the way that your breath Numbs me like Novocaine And we are (oh) Always high Keep it strange Cabello and Machine Gun Kelly OK, yeah, I'm insane But you the same Gun Kelly (Camila Cabello) Let me paint the picture (yeah) Couch by the kitchen (yeah) Nothin' but your heels on Losing our religion (mmm) You're my pretty little vixen And I'm that voice inside your head That keeps telling you to listen to all the bad things I say And you said I want you forever Even when we're not together (I want you wherever) Scars on my body so I can take you wherever Like I want you forever Even when we're not together (oh, whoa) Scars on my body I can look at you whenever Cabello (Machine Gun Kelly) Am I out of my head? Am I out of my mind? If you only knew the bad things I like Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do I only wanna do bad things to you So good, that you can't explain it What can I say, it's complicated The way we love, is so unique And when we touch, I'm shivering And no one has to get it Just you and me (right) Cause we're just living Between the sheets (you said) Gun Kelly & Camila Cabello I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body so I can take you wherever Like I want you forever Even when we're not together Scars on my body I can look at you whenever Cabello (Machine Gun Kelly) Oh, baby Am I out of my head? (am I?) Am I out of my mind? (am I?) If you only knew the bad things I like (if you only knew) Don't think that I can explain it What can I say, it's complicated (yeah) Don't matter what you say Don't matter what you do (do, do) I only wanna do bad things to you So good, that you can't explain it (so good) Oh, baby! What can I say, it's complicated Video Awards References Category:Songs Category:Bloom